Devastated
by cassidymag00
Summary: AU. Lucy is different from the rest. She has magic in a world where the government wants you for your magic and you become weak from not only not using it but not learning how to control it. Sorry if this sucks this is my first fanfic. Reviews appreciated
1. attack

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

I walk along the torn up and vague streets of Magnolia, Fiore. I look at the houses I pass. They all look deserted but I see clean, beat up cars in front of the houses. I keep thinking of some of the stories that I have heard about from some of the other students in my grade. Some keep saying that the reason that we're in poverty is because the government stopped giving the town money or the governor went into a deep depression.

I think it's neither of those. I think everyone is just depressed because no one is the same. Everyone used to be full of laughter and joy. I remember when the streets were full of life and everyone was happy. The last time the streets were full of life was when I was nine years old. There was a summer fair and everyone wanted to go.

The day was hectic. My dad and I started to walk to the fair around one o'clock in the afternoon and when we got there we went straight to the rides. We went on everything together and when I got scared he would always comfort me. When we left the fair we went home. My dad tucked me into bed and I went to sleep.

Then suddenly, my dad shook me awake and said, "Honey...honey you need to wake up." I was tired so I rolled over and asked, "What time is it?" He said, "It's three o'clock in the morning, but you need to wake up. The town is being attacked. Wake up!"

I stood up on the cold stone floor dazed and my dad picked me up and started to run to some place outside. While he was running with me in his arms, I looked over his shoulder. It was like the world was suddenly in slow motion. Everything I saw was being destroyed. I stopped looking when my dad put me down.

I then looked up at the moon; It was a full moon. I didn't look away until I realized my dad was starting to stand up again. I didn't realize that my dad sank to his knees to open a shelter in the ground. He took out a flashlight and shone it down the hole. My dad then said, "You climb down first, then I'll climb down after you."

We climbed down and my dad turned on the lights. Inside the shelter is a television, x-box, couch, a king sized bed, and a fully functional bathroom. My dad told me to get some sleep, so I layed down but didn't fall asleep. I couldn't help but think of my friends and neighbors. I wondered if they had a shelter like mine or if they were getting hurt.

I pondered these thoughts until I felt my dad lay down next to me as light as he could. I rolled over and saw his face. He was still awake and somehow knew that I was scared. He put his arm around me and said, "Everything is going to be okay, Lucy. I promise."

With that, I fell asleep. I woke up to the smell of maple. I noticed a door that I hadn't last night. I started to walk toward it when my dad came out from it with a bowl of eggs, a plate of sausage, and a plate of pancakes.

He put them on a table I didn't notice before. He told me to eat something. I sat down and started to eat a pancake, but after I ate half of a pancake I felt nausea. I stood up and went to the bed to lay down. Once my dad was done eating he came over and felt my forehead.

He told me I had a fever and that I should rest. I fell asleep for the second time in the shelter. It felt weird but I had to get used to it. Dad and I might be in here for a few more days. I soon began to like it in the shelter.


	2. coming out

As I now look around the town with sorrow and sadness, I now realize that the attack was planned with strategic movement and a purpose. Even though it was four years ago, I am now just realizing why the attack happened. I continue walking until I'm standing in a pile of rubble. Until I'm standing in pieces of people's houses and businesses. More then half of the town moved after the attack.

...

After about a month in the shelter my dad and I came out. When I looked at the house there was huge hole. I started to walk to the front yard. When I stepped foot in the front yard two of my friends came and swarmed around me. It was like they were coming to see me.

Levy asks," Where have you been? We've all been worried ever since the attack ended a week and a half ago." I tell her, "I was in a underground shelter with my dad. The attack ended a week and a half ago?" Erza tells me, "Yeah, you didn't know?"

"No. Did you get to see the uniforms of the attackers?" I ask. Levy and Erza exchange glances. "What," I ask. Levy says, "The attackers were from Alvarez, but theirs something on the uniforms that no one understands." I ask, "What is it?"

Erza says, "The people who attacked us were wearing not only a Alvarez flag badge but also an Fiore flag one." My eyes grow big and my dad walks behind me as Erza and Levy exchange glances once more. I start to cough. It makes my throat sore. Both Levy and Erza ask me if I'm feeling okay.

I tell them I'm fine but they don't believe me. They walk me to my couch and I lay down. My fever has been going on for about a month. I don't know why my fever hasn't left yet. Usually when I get sick it's gone within a week.

When I'm sick I don't usually feel weak. It's almost like I couldn't stand. When I told my dad this he quickly walked to the table and pushed a button that was under the table. After that I fell asleep or passed out. I can't remember. We were in the shelter then.

I coughed again. It hurts my throat even more this time then the last time. "What's going on daddy," I ask. He just walks up to the attic. I started to hear him talk to someone but I don't know who.

Levy and Erza walk up to the attic. A few minutes later I see them come down. It looks like they just saw a ghost. They said they have to be home for cake. Apparently Mira set a time for when they can have a snack.


	3. Waking up

I didn't know what was wrong when I was sick. It has been years since the attack and I still don't know what was wrong with me when I was sick. I turn around to walk home and I start to feel dizzy. I walk on the sidewalk unbalanced. I walk passed the Wilcan's and the Avery's.

I stop in front of Levy's house. She's home but doesn't know that I'm in front of her house. I feel even more dizzy then I did before. I look at Levy's bedroom window and I see her looking out. She is outside and by my side before my breathe comes out.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out," I tell Levy. She says, "Come and lay down on the grass before you fall on your head. I'm going to call your dad." She dials my dad's number quickly and tells him about how it has happened again. Then suddenly I'm out.

...

When Levy and Erza were a crack from closing the door on there way out, I coughed so loud that they were so frightened for my life they came running in. After I heard them running inside my eyes shut and I don't know what happened after that. When I awoke my dad was sitting in the rocking chair that is in the left corner next to the television stand. I couldn't sit up my muscles were to tired. My dad noticed I was awake and came and helped me sit up.

I didn't notice Erza and Levy sitting at the kitchen table until my dad glanced in there direction. I turned my head around slowly because my muscles are tired and hurt. They stared at me with an expression that I haven't seen before. What expression was it? My dad is still right next to me holding my hand with one hand and putting one on my back so he can get me to stand up.

I still feel dizzy but not like the last time. "How long was I out for," I ask. My dad replies, "You were out for 3 days. Lucy, you need to eat something." I sat down in between Levy and Erza and ate a biscuit with butter. My dizziness is getting worse.

I lean up against Levy. She starts to move her arm so she can support me. My dad then walks over and picks me up. One arm around my neck and back and the other under my knees. He walks over to the couch and sets me down gently.

I sit up without any help and look my dad directly in the eyes. His facial expression calm like he's done and been through this before. He then sighs and says, "Well If you're giving me that glare that means you want an explanation. I'm sorry I have to disappoint you, but I have an explanation you're just not old enough. I promised someone close to my heart that I wouldn't tell you until you're 14." That person close to his heart must be mom. I stop the glare and start wondering why would mom have him promise this if she knew this was going to happen.


	4. Happy Birthday Riddle

I open my eyes and all I remember is being in the front lawn of Levy's house. My vision is blurry for a few seconds and then clears. The first thing I see is a cup of water in a fluorescent pink cup. My dad walks in with something in a bag. "Happy birthday," he says quietly.

I am now officially 14. It has now been 5 years since the attack that I will never forget. It is a literal mental scar. I try to sit up but I'm to weak. My dad helps me sit up and then hands me the bag.

I take the tissue paper out slowly because my muscles are tired. When I finally get to the present I take it out. It's a tiara and a bag of Mira's milk chocolate bites. He knows I love chocolate especially made by Mira, and the the tiara represents me being his little princess. I smile and put the tiara on to make it seem like I"m not going to ask about my weakness or frail stability.

I haven't thought of mom since I was 8. She died when I was 7. The last thing she told me was "You have a special ability that you won't discover for a while. I'm giving you a fair warning if you don't use it and learn to control it you will become like I at a younger age." I'm starting to understand what she said now.

I'm guessing if I don't ask about it soon another war will be waged or I will die within the last days of the month.I am guessing that is why Levy and Erza looked weird when they came down from the attic. I am guessing that my dad told them what was up with me but why won't he tell me. If my mom was here I am sure she would tell me. Does Dad have these special abilities or does the whole town?

Maybe the trunk she hid for me will have answers of a way to solve my problem. If Dad found the box he probably would have hid it until he was allowed to tell me the secret. Mother said she hid the box and didn't let father know about it. I have to solve a riddle to find the box. The riddle is:

Starlight, star bright oh how I wish I can see your shine.

I am hidden where the sun does not shine and the moonlight does not reach.

If you are fragile, weak,and have a pure soul your heart will lead the way.

What does she mean where the sun does not shine and the moonlight does not reach? I don't get it. This is all confusing me and now i'm getting a headache from my thoughts. I think it's best if I ask dad before I pass out on my birthday. As I was about to ask he spoke.

Father said, "I'm guessing that you want to ask about why you are so fragile and weak. I will give you an explanation soon but let us enjoy the day more." He just smiled after that like it wasn't a big deal. It's a big deal especially if it has something to do with my mother. Mother was always straight forward with everything. It was as if she could never tell a lie. I sighed and nodded my understanding. I really wish he would just tell me but I don't want to ruin the day.


	5. explanation

For the past hour I have been getting ready to go take a walk in the forest that's in the backyard. Dad thinks it would be a good idea to get some fresh air so I just agreed. It almost seems like he has something planned. As I finished tieing my shoelaces on my favorite hightops dad walks into the room. He asks If I'm ready and I nod my head we walk I listen to the birds chirping and breathing the fresh air that I can't breath in at the house.

We stop in the middle of meadow of lupines. They were in a variety of shades of blue to green. My favorite being teal because it's my favorite color. My father brought me out of my thought a minute later. "Lucy, I thought you would want to be in a peaceful setting where prying ears can't hear the conversation we're about to have," dad spoke.

Of coarse dad would have an ulterior motive for coming on the hike. He is a single parent trying to make ends meet. Which in theory should not be that hard considering it is just the two of us and he has a fairly good paying job. My father is a biology teacher for freshman at the high school. My father being my teacher isn't a bad thing per say it just means he can see everything I do with my (not so many) friends.

He is voice brings me out of my thoughts. He says, "The explanation I owe you. I can give it to you now. Your mother made me promise to not tell you this until you're 14 and now you're officially 14. Your mother and I have special abilities. Your mother was about to use something called archive. It's a type of a magic that allows the user to see where people are and information on anything and everything. I can manipulate lightning. Lightning bends to my will. It will flare up sometimes and that is the reason that I'm not home until early morning. I just don't want you hurt or have anyone get suspicious of us. I don't want to ruin our peaceful life that we have here. I know you have questions like do I power like like myself and your mother. Your answer to that question is yes but there is a difference between us and yourself. Keep in mind your mother and myself both were born with a different ability so that means you have both or a completely unique ability based on your personality. Any question that I know for sure I can answer." I shake my head no. This is a lot of information to absorb and my feet were getting tired.


	6. Author Note

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in awhile but I will this weekend. So the reason I am putting a authors note up is because in one of the reviews I got from someone there's no user name it was just a guest. She gave me so tips on how to improve my writing and I thought that was really thoughtful but I wasn't ab,e to respond to to it by private messaging. If you guys have any tips for me to improve my writing skills instead of putting it in the reviews please private message me. I would love to hear from you. I wrote it for my enjoyment and the fact others enjoy the story warms my soul. But please I repeat please instead of writing it in the reviews write it in a private message so I can message back a thank you. Thank you for reading my story and taking the time to read it.**


	7. Questions

I lay down in the lupines and look at the sky. I see clouds in the shapes of giraffes and dragons. I start thinking over what was just told to me. I come up with question that made me think over the past few years. "Dad..." I say. Dad responds with a "Yes sweetie." "I understand that I may have special abilities but what has that to do with me being in a weakened state?"I ask.

He was about to answer when his cell phone went off. He got a text message from who knows. He mutes his pone and returns to the conversation. "You weaken when you don't use your ability and can't control it. It doesn't matter if it's one of those options or both. Both will make your health decrease exponentially, while if it was one your health will decrease but not as much as it would if both options were in place," he tells me.

I nod my understanding to him. He helps me up telling me that it's time to head back home. As my dad starts walking he abruptly stops. "There is one thing I forgot to tell you, but you can not I repeat can not tell anyone about your abilities. Levy and Erza already know so you don't have to worry about telling them," he tells me.

I slowly nod my head. I ask, "Do Levy and Erza have abilities like us?" He nods his head. "Levy can use solid script but I don't know the details of her ability. Erza on the other hand I know because I approached her about it and you. Erza can use requip. A type of requip called the knight. Every person with requip uses a different type of requip. I asked her to make sure you were safe until you know what your ability is and know how to control it. That is when I'm not around," he responds reluctantly.

We walk back to the house in a comfortable silence. When we get there Erza is sitting at the kitchen table eating her favorite strawberry cheesecake. She looks up at me when I sit next to her. "I'm guessing that he just told you about Levy, myself, and your family?" She asks after she finished her piece of cake. We nod our heads. "He also told me about you protecting me until I can do it myself," I add.

She nods her head approvingly. She looks like she is thinking real hard about something but I can't tell. She finally speaks after five minutes of heavy thinking. "I have come up with a good training regimen for you. It will be in place after you discover you ability. Mira and myself will train you."


	8. Insecurities and Curiousities

After Erza told me about training me I sat shocked at how blunt she put it. I'm kinda worried about how harsh training will be because they will probably expect a lot out of me. I don't known if I can live up to there expectations. I took a deep breath and tried to get rid of the shock. Erza has been waiting patiently for a response of any kind.

I nod my head slowly to left her know I understand, but I'm still worried. I want to do my best for Erza and Mira but what if my best isn't good enough. What if I disappoint them? As if reading my thoughts, Erza said "As long as you try your best Mira and myself will not be disappointed." I sat there stunned because it was as if she was reading my thoughts.

Erza is still just sitting there eating strawberry cheesecake like always. I still don't know what my ability or abilities are. I'm curious and nervous at the same time. Erza is really powerful. "Erza, What's your most powerful armor in your requip space?" I ask.

I can tell that she is thinking about the answer. She finally answers, "My strongest armor has got to be purgatory armor. It is mostly used for defense and rarely used for offense." I nod my head in understanding. I start thinking about what my ability will be.

When will my ability come? All these questions start popping up in my head and I start to get a headache. "Hey dad, can you hand me the aspirin?" I ask. He hums his agreement and walks over to me with the bottle in one hand and a glass of water in the other. I take them gratefully from him.

I open the bottle of aspirin and pop two into my mouth. I then chug the cup of water that I put on the table. After that I took a deep breath to rid myself from the oxygen deprivated state I was just in from chugging the cup of water. While taking the deep breath I smelled taco seasoning. "Hey dad, are we having tacos for dinner?" I ask. "Yep," he responds. "Hey Erza would you like to stay for dinner?" I ask.

Erza sat there looking shocked at the request. She nods her head slowly. I wonder why she was so shocked that I asked her to stay. We get up so we can get the stuff to set the table. When we almost done setting the table my father came in with the fixings to put on the tacos. He came in and out of the kitchen putting the tortillas, toppings and meat on the table. When he came in with the meat he sat down at the head of the table. "Help yourselves," he says. After he said that we had a nice relaxing meal and conversation. It was almost as if I wasn't getting weaker or my health wasn't in a bad condition.


	9. Excitement Before Sleep

After dinner Erza thanked us for the meal and left to go home. My dad and I are now sitting on the couch watching a my favorite movie. I look up to see his face and how content he looks. He looks like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. I wonder if he ever wanted to me about his abilities along with my own.

After the movie was over my dad gave me a piggyback ride to my bed and tucked me in. I wanted to sleep my eyes were heavy but my mind was racing. I am excited to find out what ability I might have but I'm terrified at the thought of training with Erza and Mira. I know Erza is one of my best friends but I don't know much about Mira. I have seen Mira walk down the hallway at school with a smile on her face that made her absolutely glow.

From what I heard about Mira, she is really kind and caring but get her mad and she is a devil. I know she works at the bakery on the next block. Her chocolates are delicious.I really would like to get to know her and the reason I haven't is because I'm home from school a lot and I never stay after. I wonder if she will like me. I would like to become friends with her.

I wonder when I will get my ability. I really want to become less weak and I would also love to stay after school and make friends. Levy and Erza have told me so much about their group of friends and I really want to get to know them. I would love to be able to walk more than quarter of a mile before I get dizzy and that is only when I walking not running. My personal and fitness achievements are really small compared to others.

I hope that when Erza is able to start training she will introduce me to her friends so I can expand my friend group. It helps that we're on summer break so I don't have to worry about catching up with the other students. I hope that my ability will come soon. I can't wait and I keep getting more excited thinking about. Okay Lucy calm your thoughts. You need your rest. You had a long day and need to to reflect on what you have been told. You need to sleep and that will help you in the morning. On that last thought, Lucy finally drifted off to sleep. Her dreams filled with what her training might be like or what her ability might be. She sleep pleasantly throughout the night with no disturbances whatsoever.


	10. Unlocked

In the middle of the night I woke up to a weird sensation. I felt my heart pumping hard to produce more blood and my lungs heaving. I know I didn't have a nightmare I remember my dream was about a perfect alternate universe. I look down at my arms and legs and there glowing a bright yellow. I scream because a person isn't supposed to glow. I am not to sure about the last statement anymore because I mean a person isn't supposed to glow right? Right?!

My dad comes rushing in and he see's that I am glowing. He sighs in relief and that confuses me because I didn't think a person glowing is a good thing but he is making it seem that it is. I must have a look of confusion on my face because he starts explaining that this is what happens when people unlock your ability. He also said he would let Erza now and to fall back asleep. I don't know if I will fall back asleep.

Knowing that my ability was unlocked excites me and yet terrifies me. Erza and Mira is a little overwhelming. Never in my life did I think training with Erza and Mira would be possible. Never in my life would I have thought that having a special ability would be true.

My mind is racing with all these questions. I can't get my mind to calm down. I feel physically tired but mentally I am running laps around myself trying to comprehend what situation I just got into. Trying to comprehend why I glowed yellow and why yellow of all colors. Why not pink, blue, or even white something different. My mind questioning what ability I have and how I will find out.

I start taking deep breaths to try and calm my mind. All that happens so far is that my mind is creating new questions and new scenarios for during training. All of a sudden my brain is hit with one question, what am I doing during training? I realize that Mira is like another mother to me and Erza is one of my best friends. Erza is so close she is like a sister to me. I haven't seen anyone's ability yet so I wonder what hers will be like.

Erza is a requip user and during dinner she told me Mira uses demon take over ability. Both sound useful and makes me wonder how useful my ability will be. I want to be helpful to everyone around me but I feel so insecure about myself. I have always been seen as fragile and everyone has been protective around me. I wonder if I can protect myself with my ability. If I can protect my friends, family, and everything and everyone I hold dear to me.


	11. On The Right Path

I woke up at eight o'clock in the morning feeling like a new person. A person that has never been severely sick in his whole life. I feel like there is a new container inside of me that has just been unlocked. I get up and change into boot cut jeans, a teal graphic tee with black skulls, baggy black zip-up sweatshirt, and my pair of black high tops. I walk into the dining room and as soon as I sat down at the island that divides the kitchen from the living room my dad set a plate of eggs and sausage in front of me and smiled.

I returned the smile and started eating. Once I was done eating I thanked my dad. As I was about to take my daily walk my dad started talking. "Lucy you start training with Erza and Mira today. Be at the old abandoned soccer field at noon. Mira wants to properly introduce herself to you and wants to know you better before she trains you. "

I grunt in acknowledgement and walk out the door. It is an hour and half walk to the field and it is eight fifteen in the morning. I better start walking there if I want to be on time. Erza will kill me if I am not on time to train. I mean my ability was unlocked but I do not know what my ability is.

Anxiety is setting in because my mind is jumping to the worst case scenarios as fast as it can. Okay Lucy deep breathe in one, two, three breathe out. I did that another five times to calm my racing mind and heart. I look around my surroundings and notice that I am five minutes away from the abandoned soccer field. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that I was almost there.

As I was coming upon the field I notice Erza talking to a silver haired girl that was wearing a ankle length maroon dress with a sweetheart neckline. I also noticed she has one of the brightest smiles I have ever seen. She looks as if she could be a model in Fairy Tail weekly. I believe that would be Mira, one of my trainers and a good friend of Levy and Erza. I can't wait to meet her she seems like she is beautiful inside and out. I can see why they want to be her friend. I can't wait to be able to go to school and meet the rest of Levy and Erza friends.


	12. Meeting Mira

I walked up to the girls in the field with a smile on my face. "Good morning Erza and nice to meet you Mira. I have heard so much about you from Erza and Levy," I greet them. They turn around towards me a little bit so they are facing me and I get a good look at Mira. She is beautiful almost flawless. "You must be Lucy. All our friends from school have heard so much about you from Levy and Erza," Mira says and I blush and look at my feet.

I hear Erza chuckle so I snap my head at her. "No need to be modest Lucy. We only say good things about you. For example, I remember telling them I think of you as the sister I never had," Erza states like that's obvious. I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding. "Okay now that we have intros done do we want to get to know each other before training or do you want to start training?" I question. I am a very curious person and this is something I am curious about.

"I think we should get to know each other some more before we start training. Don't you agree Erza?" Mira questions. Erza nods her head yes and responds, "I agree Mira but you know I want to work at least a little bit today so in a compromise how about we stretch for half and hour and then talk?" Mira and I nod our heads to show her we agree. We stretched in peace for half an hour before we sat on the ground in a circle.

We talked for hours getting to know each other better. When we noticed it start to get dark we left to go home. Erza, Mira, and I split into to groups. Erza left towards her house while we headed towards mine. While walking we started talking about clothing and other things fashion. Soon we ended up in front of my house and Mira was heading towards hers. It turns out we live on the same street.

Earlier she told me she had two siblings and that her parents are out on business a lot. I told her that her siblings and her were welcome at my house anytime they want to come over. She smiled and hugged me like this is the first time she made a friend. I believe she said her siblings names were Elfman and Lisanna. She is the oldest while Lisanna was the youngest. She said that Lisanna was my age and they all use the same ability but different types. I hope we can become really good friends.


	13. Please Read VERY IMPORTANT

Sorry guys that I haven't been updating been busy with school and other stuff. I will try to update more often. I have put up a poll so go to my profile so check it out if you would like a new chapter soon cause can't create new chapter with this poll data. Sorry but it is vital that the poll is done for the next chapter. But do not worry it will be open for two weeks or so. The poll is up and running so go vote.


	14. ATTENTION EVERYONE

ATTENTION ALL READERS OF THIS STORY WE HAVE A PROBLEM; It goes something like this only two people have voted on the poll I st up. I can not create the next chapter of this story without results and it's been about two weeks. The results of the poll decide what ability Lucy has and some of the main characters in the story. It is ESSENTIAL that you my awesome reader vote. I know this story is starting to get boring and I'm working on a second one with awesome original characters but bear with me because the faster you vote the faster I can create and finish the story.


	15. Sorry about this

Sorry guys that this is coming so late but only five people voted in the poll. I kept it up and going to see if anyone was going to vote but sadly not many did. I have also been busy with school. I'm sorry that this is coming really late then expected but I told you guys to vote because I needed the data. Anyway I'm only going to create another two to five chapters for this story. Not much more and it's getting really boring to write so sorry. I'm going to post another one as soon as I finish this story so my loyal followers and favoriters keep an eye out.


	16. First Training Session

The next day I woke up and got dressed. I put on a pair of black spandex and a 'muscles loading' off shoulder crop top with a black tank top underneath. After I pulled on a pair of black with midnight blue laced adidas high tops. I pulled my hair into a messy pony tail and walked into the kitchen. Dad was up and making breakfast. For breakfast he made us chocolate chip pancakes, home fries, and sausage. One of my favorite meals. Once he set it in front of me I picked up my for and chowed down while being respectful. I don't want to make a mess now do I because then I would have to clean it up. If that happened I would be late for training and Erza would kill me. Erza is big on punctuality.

Once I finished I washed and put away my dished and head to the abandoned soccer field. Today I have to run a mile and meditate to see if I can find the essence of my ability. I did a light jog to get to the field faster. Walking is an hour and a half but since I jogged I got her in forty five minutes. New record for me yeah!

As I came upon the field I see Mira and Erza stretching. I jogged over near them to join before my run. "Morning Mira, Erza," I greeted. "Morning Lucy," they responded simultaneously. After our greetings we were silent and continued stretching. I reached for my toes, did some lunges, and some splits. That was all I did for stretching before Erza got up and told us to start running. I got up and started to run without any hesitation.

I was able to run eighty percent of the miles before I felt fatigued. Being able to run a mile is a new accomplishment for me. Before I unlocked my ability I could only run thirty percent of mile and when I stopped I would faint. I finished but it was a close call to having my walk the last twenty percent but I finished without stopping. Erza had pride in her eyes and that made me happy. She knows how much I can run because whenever I would run she would be with me.

We all sat and took a quick two minute break before they show my how to find the essence of my ability while meditating. All I can say was that the break was over way to soon. I was sitting like a first grader during share and tell. Yep you called it cross cross apple sauce way. I had my arms relaxed on legs while the hands were resting on my knees. "Now, Lucy, I want you to block the outside world. I want you to release your hold on your physical senses and let you mind drift into your soul. That's all I can tell you todo. You have to find your own way from there to find your essence," Erza explained. I thought that was simple enough. I would meditate a lot when I didn't have my ability so I could have clear mind. I didn't like negative thoughts so I would meditate to help my mind become clear of all negativity.

I took me about three minutes to fall into my meditative state. My mind drifted and it was drawn towards something glowing a golden yellow and midnight blue. Two contrasting colors yet they are blending so well. As I got closer the glow got brighter and brighter. Once I was able to touch it I was sucked into it. This must be my soul. Once I was able to see clearly I noticed I was laying on a blanket looking up at the stars. Which I thought was weird sense I'm not outside but I guess anything is possible in your soul. I could see a lot of the constellations. I can see the zodiac, Canis Minor, Orion, Andromeda, and Draco.

"Hello Lucy and welcome to soul," a gentle female voice spoke.


	17. First Training Session Part 2

I slowly sat up and looked around. I stood up and was able to see a fountain. It looked like it was about a five minute walk so I took the time to walk and see if I can find the one who spoke. When I was arrived at the fountain I saw a mermaid with a beautiful cobalt blue tail and a seashell bikini top. She had long blue hair that matches her tail and a seashell hair band that matches her bikini top. She was beautiful to say the least.

"Hello Lucy I'm guessing you followed my voice here?" The mystery mermaid asked. I just nodded my head not knowing what to say. "That was smart I'm your representative of the stars. Now from just that sentence can you guess what ability you have?" She asked another question, " I can. I believe that if I'm correct I have celestial abilities. You said that you were my representative of the stars. Are you by any chance Aquarius the water bearer?" I insinuated. "Indeed I am. I am surprised you guessed my identity so quickly. You are correct in saying you have celestial abilities. Now sit and let me tell you about them," I sat down so she could continue. "Okay now that you have sat let's talk. You have more powers then most when it comes to abilities. You not only can control the stars but you have something call star dress. Star dress is when you can call upon the constellations and they will give you power but in order to do that your outfit will change. The outfit will represent the constellation. Example if you were to use my star dress toy would wear a bikini with a cover up around the waist. Now the outfit will differ between the constellation along with the power or ability you will gain temporarily. Once you stop using the star dress your clothes will return to your body as they were before the star dress. Does this make any sense?" She explained.

I nod my head yes and ask, "What about my other abilities that are part of the celestial ability?" "Now what fun would it be if I told you everything. You'll figure those out during training but if you need any help come back to your soul and ask. One of the zodiac constellations will be here," Aquarius responded. I sighed and agreed. "It was nice to meet you Aquarius but I think I should get back to my friends and trainers." I reluctantly said. "You are right about that little star but we will see each other soon," Aquarius said. I waved goodbye and let my mind drift out of my soul and slowly gained my physical senses back.

Once out of my meditative state I opened my eyes and saw Erza and Mira I front me sitting on the grass and talking. I moved out of the position I was in and it caught the girls eyes because next thing I know is Erza on my left side and Mira on my right. I noticed there look of concern and it worried me. "Umm...guys you okay you look concerned?" I asked. They both sighed and looked at me like they were relieved I don't k ow why though. "Lucy, we were concerned because you we in you meditative state for a really long time. When Mira, Levy, and I did this for the first time we were only in out meditative state for and hour but you were in yours for two." Erza awnsered.

I just sat they gaping like a fish. After a minute I closed my mouth and decided to speak, "Sorry I worried you guys but I figured out my ability. I was just talking to Aquarius while in my soul. We kinda lost track of time." "What do you mean to tell me you talked to Aquarius the water bearer. A zodiac constellation in the sky?" Mira asked me in shock. I nodded my head yes and said, "We talked about what abilities I have. It turns out instead of inheriting my mothers or fathers I got a unique one. I have celestial abilities. Aquarius only told me one though. She said the rest I have to learn through training. She told me about the ability of star dress. I'll tell you guys about it later but right now it's lunch time and I want food. What do you guys say in going to have lunch at my house? Mira you are welcome to brig your siblings. I would love to meet them." They nodded there head yes and we headed off to my house.


	18. Epilogue

~~Time skip_Six months~~

Erza, Mira, and I have been training really hard these past few months. I have not felt fatigued since I started the training. I have mastered my star dress and a few other spells but I know there are more and I will learn more the more I train. I can tell my dad is pride of me and that makes me really happy.

Other spells besides star dress is Urano Metria, shooting star, asteroid belt, Saturn's rings, black hole, and another two or three more. Urano Metria is my strongest spell. **(look at what the spell in the anime)** Shooting star is just as it implies. Asteroid belt is where I can make a whip out of small asteroids. When I create the whip it becomes indestructible and unremovable from my grasp. When I use Saturn's rings I can bind my enemies in a ring of starlight that is impossible to get out of. Black hole is when I put someone in there own dimension and they see all their worst fears. They stay in the black hole until let them out. When I capture the person in my black hole it disappears as soon as the person is inside of it and won't open until I open it. My personal favorite is shooting star. It creates a gun out of the moon's rock and sun's heat making it the strongest weapon in the universe. It shift into any gun I want. My personal favorite shift is the Jennings J-22. Sometimes I can shift it into a different weapon but not for very long. After all it is called shooting star not universal weapon.

Erza and Mira have been training me in stamina and combat as well as the ability. My stamina levels have improved greatly and my combat skills have improved drastically. Erza and Mira say that I'm as strong as they are but I highly doubt it. All I am happy is about is that I can finally defend myself. I no longer have to feel weak and helpless.

Sometimes Levy joins our training and that makes it really fun. I have been able to meet Mira's siblings and there are so sweet. Lisanna, Levy, Mira, Erza, and I usually have a sleepover once a week. Erza has brought some of her friends as well. I have Natsu: a hot headed fighting maniac, Gray: a cold looking individual, Wendy: the sweetest girl you will ever meet, and Jellal: shy looking but mischievous person.

I try to meditate at least once a day. I love to meet the zodiac constellations. I have met every single one of them. Aquarius and I hang more frequently though. She has become like a mother figure to me especially since my own has long since past away. My mother had to sadly pass away when I was five. Aquarius has definitely become attached to me or it's vice versa but I love her none the less.

In these past few months I have been able to live my life like a normal teenager and I could not be more ecstatic then I am right now. New energy, new lifestyle, new friends, a new me. I have become who I always wanted to be.


End file.
